Simply
by milagros
Summary: Nobody can handle her. What happened to her? Why is everybody intimidated by her? What will happen to her? Not your ordinary girl goes to camp story.
1. Chapter 1

Simply  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. I have had this idea since I read the book for the 5th consecutive time. Not your ordinary girl goes to camp story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. I wish I did. I'd be rolling in the dough, if you know what I mean. I do own the main character, who you'll be introduced to shortly.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nobody believed me. Nobody cared. I had to defend myself and I had to make sure he didn't know. He had to get it in the end. Revenge is petty, but it's what kept me going. I had to learn how to do it. Maybe, I learned all to well. I know too many ways to make someone scream for death. You look at me and don't think I'm capable of it, but that's what he thought. He had done so much to me before that that night he didn't expect it. He learned too late.

"Warden," screamed an officer into the walkie-talkie at the Dallas County Juvenile Prison for Girls, "She's at it again." The Warden heard the call and didn't need to clarify which "she" was being referred to. The Warden quickly ran to the medical center and grabbed a needle and vial. He quickly ran to the cafeteria and pushed past a group of girls. In the middle was a girl lying on the floor. The Warden grimaced at the sight that lay before him. A poor girl lay on the floor with her right hand and arm horrifically disfigured. The Warden filled the needle and administered it to the girl. "Morphine" he told her. The tears flowed from the girl's eyes, uncontrollably. The Warden turned to a guard and asked, "What happened?" The guard began to describe how the girl, being new, had taunted "her" and started something she couldn't handle. The Warden looked at the disfigured girl and shook his head. When we're they going to learn?  
"Why'd you do it?" asked the Warden calmly. He was looking into a smaller cell where a girl was restrained on a bed. "Simply," replied the girl.  
  
"Simply, what?"  
  
"Simply, because it won't happen again."  
  
"What won't happen again?" Silence filled the empty space between the girl and the warden. The Warden sighed, "Four girls in the span of a month. Four girls injured. One girl's foot was broken, another girl's ankle, the third's leg in two places and her knee dislocated. Now this poor girl's hand and arm. The doctor says it won't be the same ever again. You can't be contained in normal indoor places, but I think I may have found a place that can contain you. No fences, no gaurds, no contaiment. Just wide open space."

The bus rattles on, hitting bumps on the way. I'm fine, just dreaming. I still dream, even though many think I'm a monster. I'm not a monster. Misunderstood, but not a monster. Many people feel the same as me. I guess that still doesn't make what I did right, but what about him? Why am I being punished when he could do what he did? Am I monster or was he? I cry, I feel, and loved or I did. He took that away from me. He was the monster.

"Excuse me," a tall red haired women screamed into the phone, "She's did what? Your sending her here? Now!? I seriously don't think we're capable of handling her. Are you sure? Ok, fine. A month. Ok. Bye." The woman hung up the phone and looked at the short stocky man spitting sunflower seeds on the floor.  
  
"Where getting a new one and it's a girl."  
  
"What? This isn't no girl scouts camp," argued the man.  
  
"This girl isn't any ordinary girl. She's been in almost every boot camp in 5 different states. She's left a wake of injured in her path, but that isn't the worst she's done. She was put into the system for severely injuring someone. I think the guy is not able to do anything for himself. She broke like every bone in his body. She hurt him bad, but didn't kill him. Awful things. They had descriptions and pictures. She was better off killing him."  
  
"And she is being sent here?"  
  
"Yep, they say the open spaces might do her good. They say the guys may be able to handle her and if she runs, nobodies gonna look for her. Good riddance is the rule for her is she's goes."  
  
"Why's that? What about her parents?"  
  
"The guy she hurt was her father"A/n: Hey, I know what your thinking, but don't write her off yet. More explanations and you'll find out more about her. It's not all gonna be so agansty. Please keep reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for reviewing. I never said she could beat up everyone, you just have to wait to see what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own holes, but I do own the heroine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I'm haunted by everything that I've done since the initial incident. I should feel guilty or remorse for the incident, but I'm not. He deserved that, but those girls didn't. I know maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I have the right to defend myself and make sure I'm not attacked again. Only the strong survive.  
  
"We're here," stated the guard in a matter of fact voice. I knew that. I can see after all. He comes towards me and removes the cuff connecting my ankle to the chair and the handcuff connecting my wrists to the seat in front of me. I've gotten used to the fact that I'm always restrained. Right now, I have handcuffs and anklecuffs. I can barely walk, but it doesn't matter. I get off the bus and squint. Dust, sun, and sound assault my senses. After adjusting, I look around. My worst fear come to life, as I realize, that all I can see are members of the other gender. Guys.  
I want to get back in the bus. I want to get out of here as fast as I can, but that action has been hampered by the restraints put on me. By the guards and by my choice. I comfort myself with one fact alone. I am strong. I defeated one of them already. I can do this. I will survive. Again.  
Everyone seems to stop and take a look at me. What are they looking at? I know many of them may not have seen a girl in a while, but still it's only me. I'm not gorgeous. I'm not even pretty. I learned that long ago. Nobody wants me.  
  
"Hey, look," pointed Zig Zag, "the bus is bringing some new guy." The rest of D-tent came out of the Wreck room and stared as the bus came to a stop. "Hey, Zig," said Squid, "Ya thinkin' of doing your big escape plan today."  
  
"Naw, next time. My plans a still a little shaky."  
  
"How ya gonna know when the next ones coming."  
  
"A few days or a week after this guy gets sent home in an ambulance." Everyone in D-tent broke out laughing, but stop when they see the new "guy". "Whoa, that's definitely not a guy," stated X-Ray. "No shit," said Zig Zag. The girl he saw was about 5'5 with long curly brown hair to the middle of her back. She wasn't thin, but was definitely not fat. A girl who had curves in all the right places. She looked around and he caught a glimpse of her almond shaped brown eyes. Her gaze settled on him for about half a second before she whipped her head to look forward. "That is one chica I sure would like to get to know," commented Magnet while giving the girl a twice over. "What do you think she did to get sent here?" asked Cavemen innocently. "Hopefully something worthwhile, if you know what I mean," suggested X-Ray with a smile. Everyone in D-tent agreed, they wanted her in their tent.  
  
I look around and catch a glimpse of a group of them. Two dark skinned ones, one Hispanic, and three white guys. One in particular catches my eye. His taller than the rest and has wild hair. I look away, but I really don't want to. What am I thinking? Am I as crazy as everyone thinks? I must be. I can't like anyone. I can't have girly crushes. I've been down that path of pain and suffering. I look forward and walk into the little office and come face to face with another of my fears. A man in power.  
"My name is Mr. Sir, you will call me by name. Am I clear?" asked the man. I don't answer, I won't answer.  
  
"Are you deaf?" No answer.  
  
"According to these records your not. Let's try an easier question then. Is your name Aurora Costanza?"  
  
"Simply, no" I had to answer that one. I had to set him straight.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Simply."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simply because it is."  
  
"Oh really? What if I said that it wasn't?"  
  
"You'd simply be wrong. I am Simply. Simply me."  
  
"Fine, whoever you are. Simply whatever, I don't care. You're assigned to D- tent. Now get your stuff and get moving." I walked out the door, got the ugly orange uniforms that I've gotten accustomed to. The guards and the councilor, Mr. Pendanski walked me to D- tent. As I walked into the tent I saw the same group of guys I had first gazed upon stepping off the bus. Two dark skinned ones, one Hispanic, two white guys and him.  
  
A/n: Is it any better? I personally think it's good, but it's to close to me to have any perspective. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I still a little iffy on loading chapters and stuff. Good thing I have a fanfic veteran as a best friend, eh? She says the story's good, but maybe that's just because she's my best friend. If I only end up writing this story for me and her, oh well. I enjoy writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this. You already know what I'm going to write here.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Destiny. Fate. Things that mean no mater what we do, no mater what we say, we have no control over our futures. The Fates, ancient Greek characters in mythology that have control of people's destinies. Why do they have control? Why am I not given the decision? So, was it predestined that I would hurt my father? Was it predestined that I would become what I am? Was it predestined that I would meet him?  
  
She just stood there, unmoving as the guards took the restraints off, leaving her there. Dr. Pendanski told us to introduce ourselves to her, which made me laugh. Hell, yeah we we're gonna introduce ourselves to here. She happens to be the only female under 30 for miles. X-Ray, being our so-called leader for being here the longest, goes up to her first.  
"Hey, my names X-Ray." No answer. She just stares at him. Not flinching, not even recognizing that he's speaking to her. She starts to move to the one empty bunk, but X-Ray starts to put his hand out to grab her. I must have blinked because I didn't see her hand grab X-Ray's hand until I saw her twist his hand and bend his arm behind his back. "Simply, don't ever touch me. Don't ever make that simple mistake," came the animal like snarl from the girl. A threat everyone in the tent knew shouldn't be taken lightly. She would act on it. Right then I knew that she shouldn't be bothered, but somehow I just couldn't let the thought of leaving her alone stick. I had to know more.  
  
He tried to touch me. That son of a bitch, tried to touch me. I made it known then and there that no one was to touch me. I saw their reactions and gauged what they would do. I saw that they wouldn't bother me, except for the tall kid. He had a look that said he didn't want to leave me alone. Some part of me didn't want him to leave me alone. Why? I don't know. Some part of me must want a friend.  
A friend would be nice. I move closer to the empty bunk and plop down on it when I get to it. I remember having friends, mostly girls, but a few guys. They would come over and play on my huge lawn. My family owned a lot of land. They always came over to my house and played with all of my toys. I later came to realize that they only liked me for my stuff, my family's wealth.  
I turn over on the narrow cot. I see the tall kid sitting on the cot next to mine. He's staring at me intently. All the other kids had left and it was only he and I. I'm hesitant to talk. What should I say? Maybe I should ask the obvious.  
"Why are you simply staring?"  
  
He shrugs. "Everyone's gone to eat and I was just seeing if you we're sleeping."  
  
"Oh." What was I supposed to do now? I've never talked to guys my own age before. I was scared. Fear instilled by my beloved father.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Simply."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nod yes and ask, "What's your name?"  
  
"Zig Zag."  
  
An awkward silence filled the small spaces of the equally small tent. I don't know what to do and he seems not to know either. Finally he asks if I'm hungry and I say yes, but that I have to change into the ugly uniform that was given to me.  
  
"Oh, I'll just wait outside 'til your done. We can walk to the mess hall together." He gets up and moves to exit the tent while I just stare after him. What have I started? What have I gotten myself into? I go the pile of junk I left on the ground near my bunk. I peal off the jeans and shirt that I had worn on the bus and change into the tankini I was supposed to wear under the orange jumpsuit. I had to bathe with the bathing suit so as not to "excite" the guys. I pulled on the jumpsuit and since it was probably being 90 degrees outside, I tied the sleeves around my waist. I grabbed a scrunchie out of my bag and tied my hair in a messy ponytail. What did it matter what I looked like. I wasn't pretty anyway. Plus I didn't want to cause trouble on the first day. Killing someone on the first day is never good.  
  
She stepped out of the tent and looked beautiful. Her hair was up and she was wearing a little bathing suit top. I knew that every guy was gonna come after her. She started walking and I quickly ran up next to her. As we walked guys stopped and looked. As we walked past C-tent, I saw their leader, Arson, do a double take at Simply. He started walking towards us so I quickly put myself between her and him. He ran to us and there was nothing I could do. He was gonna catch up and I knew if he did anything, she was gonna hurt him. I also knew that I was gonna have to stop them, even if I had to fight her myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for reviewing. I was hoping for more reviews, but I will be patient. Simply is a good character. I know that everyone is wondering why she always says simply, but I will clear that up later. Keep reading, I have only begun to write.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Love is as strong as an emotion as hate. Many people have done things for love, even loosing their lives for it. Hate is also a very strong emotion. Put the two together and they fight. The winner depends on the person's nature. I think that in my life, they cancelled out until they took all other emotions with them. Regret, remorse, and guilt left a long time ago. Remorse pops up once in a while, but is gone as fast as it appears. Until now. Now a winner of that ever-fated battle may come up. Who will win? Who will I let win?

I saw him coming. He was coming to me. He was making a big mistake. What did he think he was getting into? He probably thinks that I'm easy, that I'm going to let him do what he wants. Big mistake.  
"Hey, girly. Want to have some fun?" asked the kid coming a little to close for comfort. He stuck out his hand to touch my arm. I easily grabbed his hand and executed the first move I ever learned in my quest for revenge. I flipped him, a simple self-defense move, but effective nonetheless. He hit the ground with a thud. He looked up at me with a look of humiliation and shame, then anger. He grabbed my foot and I hit the ground. He got up and towered over me. He thought that he could hurt me. He had no idea. I rolled slightly back with my legs straight in front of my face until they touched the ground behind me and then jumped forward onto my feet. He looked a little surprised, but he was still determined to beat me. He was determined to be the big man.  
He put his hands out in front of him and balled them into fists. I mimicked him and flashed a smile. He wanted a fight and he was not going to be disappointed. He threw a punch and missed, loosing his balance. It takes more strength to hit and miss then to hit and make contact. His momentum makes him stumble in my direction, so I dodge and bring my knee into his stomach. He falls to the ground. He's trying to get back up. He doesn't want to loose to a girl. I'm no ordinary girl.The kid fell for the fourth time and the fight had only been going on for 2 minutes. She was kicking his ass. Everyone in camp knew he was a pyro and fighting wasn't his strong point. I knew someone needed to step in, but none of the other guys who were watching was going to stop it. I sigh and got in between Arson, who was shaky on his feet, and Simply.  
"Simply get out of the way, ZigZag," she said to me bringing down her hands. I shook my head no.  
"Leave him alone. You've done enough. He's not gonna bother you again."  
  
She lowered her head and spoke softly, "He's simply not going to stop. He needs to be taught a simple lesson." She stepped toward me and tried to get past me. I blocked her way. She backed away and said, "If I have to fight you, I simply will." She put her fists up and gave me a look that said she wasn't going to let me win. I put up my hands. "Let's go."He was going to fight me too. I can't believe I thought he would be a friend. He was protecting that piece of crap. Fine. I wasn't going to go easy on him then. We just stared at each other for a while. He wasn't going to make the first move. Smart. I crouched down and spun with my left leg out. I caught him by surprise and he ended up with his back on the ground. I let him regain his footing. I don't know why. I was taught that when an adversary was on the ground, you did not let him get back up. The only reason I had let the other guy get up was because I wanted him to humiliate him a little. ZigZag was different.  
He was on his feet again. He stood there waiting. Why wasn't he lashing out? Why wasn't he attacking me? He just stood there. Why? I let the feeling of utter confusion spread over me. Why wasn't he attacking like I knew all to well he should be. I had to get out of here. I jumped and did a spin kick hitting him on his right cheek. He fell on the ground, but I didn't wait to see how he looked. I ran.Damn. The kick hit me like a ton of bricks crashing me to the ground. I could feel the sting and the pain. I would be lucky if my jaw wasn't broken. I had just stood there and let here do what she felt like she needed to do. I'm not the greatest guy in the world, but I wasn't going to lower myself down to hitting a girl, especially one as gorgeous as Simply. I looked up to where she was standing before and saw that she was gone.  
All of what happened, only seemed to have taken 5 minutes at most. It wasn't even enough time for Mr. Sir or Pendanski to be alerted and to come and break up the fight. Damn. I could feel my cheek swelling. I was going to have one hell of a bruise. Something was seriously wrong with that girl. She seemed to be trained in some kind of kung fu or something because nobody I knew could do any of those moves she just did. Why didn't she want anyone touching her? Why did she run when she should have finished me off?  
Damn. Something tells me I should leave her alone. She's giving me the scare of a lifetime. Why the hell can't I just leave her be?A/n: I had to have ZigZag's thoughts about what's going on. We know what Simply's been thinking, but not ZigZag. I thinking of filling you in on some of Simply's past now. Hmmmmmm, let me ponder. Sure, why not?

A/n2: I'm sorry if you get confused because I switch pov to much. I'm trying to make it easy for you to distinguish. please forgive me, my computer hates me. It doesn't want to make it easy for me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I thank everyone who reviewed. I'm going to try and review the people's stories that reviewed mine. If I don't soon, don't be angry. I just have so much work due. I'm such a procrastinator, except for my writing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time does heal all wounds, but a scar always remains. Physically and emotionally. My scars have faded, but the moments remain vivid in my mind like it was yesterday. I can't let it go. I spent most of my time consumed with those wounds, those scars that I worked nonstop to right the wrong committed against me. Now that I have inflicted some wounds that have healed into scars, I have nothing left. I was frenzied and now have calm. I have nothing left, but emptiness.  
  
I walked around the vast emptiness, watching out for the holes that littered the expanse in front of me. I found a perfect little spot surrounded by holes, but just enough for me to lie down and look up at the stars. I was briefed on the dangers of snakes and lizards, but I just needed time. Time to heal.  
I lie down and look up at the stars. They remind me of home. I always consider home as the place I lived with my mother and father when I was 6. That was when life was good. My mother was there to take care of me and played the part of the lovely housewife. My father was the dedicated husband and provider of the household. We were rich and I can now admit it without much shame. I was always ashamed of our wealth and of the power it held.  
Lying down, I close my eyes and am transported to that time and place. I'm helping my mother cook dinner, when my father bursts in the door with arms wide open. I run to him and kiss him on his cheek. He picks me up and carries me towards my mother. He gives a kiss to my mother. He puts me down and goes to wash up. Next it seems like someone pushed the fast forward and I see quick flashes of us eating dinner and us reading a book in the den. Then it stops as my father tucks me into bed with a kiss on my forehead. As he turns off the lights he says, "You're my girl forever. Always mine."  
A chill run downs my back as I pull that memory from the depths of my mind. I do not move though and stay sprawled on the ground. A memory from a year later pops into my head. I see my mother lounging on a chair next to our pool. My father comes storming through the gate and confronts my mother, screaming about infidelity. Being only 7, not knowing what was going on, I hid under the kitchen table. My parents came in screaming, my mother denying all that my father had said. My mother is facing my father's back, but I see his face and his hands. Everything seems to go in slow motion now as I see my father grab a knife from the drawer in front of him. He turns and I hear a blood-curdling scream.  
Tears fall down my eyes. I want to shut off my memories. The wound seems to be reopened. The wound closest to my heart. I was only 7 and knew my father wasn't the same daddy who read Peter Pan to me. I never knew what caused him to do it. I got older and wiser. At 8, I saw my father get acquitted of murder and my mother called a suicidal maniac. At 9, my father showed me a side I never thought I would see. He became very paranoid and wouldn't let me have friends over anymore. By that time I had one good friend who liked me for me and I was crushed. I asked him why and he said that my friend's family was not good. He called my one and only friend in the world, a slut.  
Three days after I turned 10 was the first time my father ever raised a hand to me. He had given me a china doll. I still liked dolls enough to want to play with it and ended up breaking it. A mistake I wish I had never made. He came into the room and looked upon the shattered face of the $950 hand painted, imported, silk dressed china doll and blew up. He called me all kinds of names and when name-calling didn't do the job anymore, he raised his hand and slapped me. It left a red mark on my face for a few minutes, but had left a bigger mark on my heart. My father had become increasingly different and now was the crucial point when I realized he wasn't coming back.  
As I lay on the cooling desert floor, I wish that my life had been different. I wish I was Daddy's little girl and had never grown up with a father who had snapped and killed my mother. That was only the beginning of the torment. That was only the beginning, the starting point, and the preliminary event that led me to the path that led me to the place where I now laid. It got worse.  
At 11, I had begun to develop. I started to realize how my body was changing. I wasn't one of those gawky kids, but I now wish I was. I started to develop into a beauty, a girl who could be a model in those teenage magazines. At 12, I began gaining the attention of boys. I reveled in the attention until I saw my father's reaction. One day after I had been walked back from school from a friend of mine who happened to a boy. My father was waiting on the couch in our living room with the lights out.  
After the china doll incident, he became more abusive. I didn't have to do much to anger him. He would smack me around a little. I retained minor injuries. It wasn't until one time when I was putting away my plate for dinner when he made me bleed. I didn't know what made him made and still don't to this day, but the plate broke and left minor cuts on my arms and legs. I got a bad wound when he had pushed me into the corner of our coffee table. I still have the scar on my leg. It didn't take a genius to see that I should be scared of that man that day. I should have been even more scared than I was. That was the day he crossed the line.  
  
A/n: Maybe I'm a little bit evil for leaving you guys in suspense, but if I tell you everything now, Simply would have no more secrets to reveal. A person needs to have some sense of mystery about them. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry I have taken so long to post another chapter. Life is crazy, crazy, crazy. There are only a few things you can do about it, but writing hasn't fit in there. I was stuck on what to do for this chapter. Last chapter was okay, but there were so many more things I wanted to express. I reread it and couldn't see any of the points I wanted to get across. Oh well, I hope this chapter comes out good. I'm still trying to get past my writer's block.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Things happen in life that forces us to make a choice. We are presented with these two or more choices. My choices were not difficult at the time. My situation made my view on the choices obscured. One choice was to let him continue with his onslaught to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and choose death over life. Another was to bring it to the authorities, but that wouldn't help. I had seen with my mother's case, how he made his truth theirs. I wouldn't have been able to live with the look of triumph that would have overcome him. Lastly, the road I took that lead me here, to this hell that just might hold an angel of mercy.  
  
It was dark outside and I hadn't seen Simply since the fight. She didn't go to dinner, wasn't seen in the wreck room, or in the tent. The only other place that was left was the land outside the area of the tents, our digging ground. She would have to be a little stupid to stay out there after dark. There were many snakes and not to mention yellow spotted lizards. She could be dead.  
"Yo guys, have any of you seen Simply." Everyone just stared at me.  
  
"Who's Simply," asked X-Ray.  
  
"The girl."  
  
"That's her name?"  
  
"That's what she told me."  
  
"That's sounds more like a nickname. You didn't give her a nickname. Did you?"  
  
"No X, I didn't give her a nickname. I asked her for her name and she told me it was Simply."  
  
"Good, but I haven't seen and I thank God for that."  
  
God that was aggravating. "Has anyone seen her?" Everyone just shook there heads. God, that means she had to be out there.  
  
"Hey, why are you so worried about that crazy chica anyway," asked Magnet.  
"I think Zig is crushin' on someone," nudged Squid.  
  
"I think Zig wants to tap that," added Armpit.  
  
Great, now they think I like her, but don't I? "It's not that. If she isn't here tomorrow to dig, we are gonna get it from the Warden. She's gonna think we did something." Everyone started. Nobody wanted the Warden to come down on us. Aggravating the Warden was never good. The only thing I hoped was that I found Simply first. If anyone else found her they might find out how much more kung fu she knows. Then she might never come back.  
We walked out onto the desert floor spreading out. I walked for what seemed like an hour before I saw her. She was lying on the ground and not moving. Her orange overalls were closed up and her hair was untied. I moved closer to her and saw she was almost completely surrounded by holes, except for a narrow walkway. She was curled up facing the narrow path. I walked closer and saw it. It was a lizard with yellow spots. Simply was awake and staring at the lizard. No fear showed in her eyes as she got up to her knees. The lizard showed it's fangs and then jumped at Simply.  
  
A/n: Damn, writer's block. It's not my best work, but it's going to have to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I had one idea for this chapter, but have now gotten a whole new idea for it. My mind now has to rewrite, but nit is beautiful, simply beautiful. A/n2: The Holes soundtrack is a great inspiration.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Death is an inevitability that every mortal faces at least once. The fact stops at whether you can look death in its face and continue living. Many have seen deaths bloodied face and smirk only to leave with him, hand in hand. Many have feared his coming and went before him screaming for mercy. Death shows no mercy to those who fear it. Then there are those few, who see death with happiness. They smile as they know him personally and do not care where he leads them. Then there are the even smaller few who look at death with indifference. Those few are not know to fight. Then there was me, who broke the mold. I wasn't scared, didn't fear him, didn't laugh, and wasn't happy to see him, but was determined not to leave with him. Determined not to let him win. I was fighter who fought for the sheer reason of fighting. I had nothing here, but didn't want to loose.  
  
The lizard jumped at me, but I easily caught him behind the head in one hand. I had practiced catching all sorts of objects, knives or bottles, anything that could be tossed at me in a fight from my teacher. He taught me everything I knew now and taught me a lot more that he didn't even know. Yes, he taught me how to easily break every bone in an attacker's leg in a few short moves. Also, what part of a person's head to kick to knock them out for eternity, but he also taught me that all people have a piece of them that they all hide. He never showed it openly, but once. His hidden piece was that he had a weakness for young girls who seeked his teachings.  
I looked at the squirming lizard in my hand. It's claws scratched at my hand creating marks that had started to bleed. I didn't feel angry at the lizard. It was trying to survive. It was lashing out at something it thought would kill it if given the chance. I understood this more than most. It didn't trust anyone and didn't give chances for anyone to betray a trust. How could I punish it for surviving like I did?  
I got up and gently placed it on the edge of the hole it had appeared from. It slinked into the hole. I had given a life back that was worth more than the one I almost took. I looked up and for a moment I thought I was dreaming. I saw ZigZag. His cheek was swollen, but not as bad as it probably could have been if more force was applied. He was looking at me with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
"What do you simply mean?"  
  
"You caught the lizard by the neck and let it go without being bitten. That's sure one hell of a trick."  
  
"It's simply not a trick. Why punish someone for trying to simply survive?" I kept walking and he slowly cam up next to me. To tell the truth, I felt comforted by his presence. I don't know why, but it seems I have spent too much of my energy trying to comprehend what was going on. We walked in silence until we got to the tent. I went in, but he stayed outside. I shrugged my shoulders, dropped myself onto my cot, and got comfy. I had a feeling I was going to need my rest for the next day.  
I had only slept for a little before I heard arguing. I opened my eyes slightly to see the commotion that was going on less than a foot from my bed. The dark guy, X-Ray, was complaining about having to look for me and then getting back to find out I was here already. He was yelling at ZigZag for not calling them back after sending them out to look for "the bitch". A slight twinge of remembrance ran through my mind at the last time that I had heard word. The argument ensued and X-Ray was blaming ZigZag for him being tired and ZigZag just kept defending his reasons. X- Ray ended it by saying that they should have just left me out there. Everything settled down and in a few minutes snores were heard.  
I stayed up thinking of how ZigZag sent everyone in the tent out to find me, even after I had hurt his face and his ego. I stayed up for awhile and then I heard the recording of a bugle. Everyone in the tent woke up and different variations of groans and complaining could be heard. I just waited until everyone was out before I got up. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, so I just walked out. Nobody would care if I combed my hair. To my surprise, ZigZag waited for me.  
  
"Sleep Good?"  
  
"It was simply alright." We walked towards a crowd of guys. He walked around me to a tray of something covered in something sticky. "Food," he said, "It's not very good, but it's something to have in your stomach until lunch." I grabbed one and took a bite. It wasn't what I expected, but I hadn't eaten anything in awhile. He grabbed some and took a bite. He walked on and I followed. He went to a little shed, picked up a shovel, and gave it to me. I followed the rest of my tent. I had just finished my breakfast when we got to our designated digging spot. Guys were just shoveling dirt away, so I started.  
When the water truck came at lunch, I was a little more than halfway done. My muscles were sore, but a pain I recognized as muscles gaining strength. I needed strength, not merely physically, but emotionally. I climbed out the hole and saw Zig Zag passing by my hole. I saw his eyes check on me. He betrayed himself as being to interested in my progress. That was why I needed the emotional strength. I couldn't give in to him. 


End file.
